


Run

by sepicyin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Oh Sehun, Depression, Kissing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Strangers, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepicyin/pseuds/sepicyin
Summary: Maybe it wouldn't be this bad if Oh Sehun met a hot stranger with extraordinary hair colour.





	Run

“You look like shit” remarked Chanyeol. From the lethargic way he moved once he entered the kitchen. He was absolutely right. He had suffered this week a restless nights of sleep. He won’t even be surprised if it’s 4 or 5 hours in maximum the whole week.

“Thanks that make me feel a lot better” spited Sehun out in the most sarcastic way ever which made Chanyeol feel a little guilty for his careless remark but he had always been that way around the closest people to him. He didn’t think before talking with them. And his best friend here was never exclusion, maybe that was why disregarded it, “What are doing here? Don’t you have some work to do at the company?” 

“It’s the weekend, Sehun” replied Chanyeol while placing down the last dish he prepared of their breakfast. “So I thought of giving you a ride to the doctor’s. Don’t you have an appointment toady?!” Now he was reminded of his appointment with Dr. Lee. His psychiatrist. 

Sehun was always grossed out when he went to this doctor’s clinic but he deep down knew that this was the only way to mend himself. To pull through his depression. He had family to think of and a company to run. 

It was not like DR. Lee was an awful doctor. He was totally the contrary. Dr. Lee was an old family friend. Sehun had consistently trusted him, but he was afraid that these visits would lead him to moving on. He never wished for moving on. Never wished for forgetting him, no matter how painful things were for him. 

Also, this depression support group -which the gray-haired doctor preferred to call the trust Circle. Yes, with a capital C. A dreamy name for a miserable bunch of people if you ask Sehun for his opinion- was a living hell. Don’t misinterpret his words. He liked the people of this so-called group but repeating what had been through for the past year was irritating the shit out of him. Also, opening his trying to heal wounds. Nevertheless, it was DR. Lee’s chosen way. 

“Sehun!! It’s your turn” repeated the teenager boy, who he recalled his name was Mark or so, next to him while nudging him for his attention. 

“Hey, everyone. As you know and how my tag name says my name is Oh Sehun” he took a deep breath before continuing; “I’ve been suffering from major depressive disorder or as many people know depression after the death of my boyfriend for quite a while now. To be specifically, for a year but I’m getting much better know”. He stuttered at the end. 

“What was the hardest time you faced or let me say when had you realised that you really need to visit a doctor if you don’t mind me asking?” asked, from the other half of the circle, a girl with a tall blonde hair whose tag name said Eunbi. 

Her question had made him a little uncomfortable but he couldn't blame her. Depression was like drowning in the big wide ocean with just a piece of wood you were holding on for sake of dear sweet life.

He sighed before answering; “There was this one time that I can’t ever forget, things was getting worse I couldn’t breathe no matter how hard I tried to focus on my breath in and out. In and out. In and out but I failed I started to do it through my mouth. The wrong way but what to do when you feel that you are choking on air. I felt cold in the middle of summer that I kept moving my hands over my body in crazy fast motions trying desperately to rub some warmth into my skin but it all was in vain.” He loosened up “My head was on the pillow and I heard my weak heartbeats getting louder. It was noisy. I wished I could stop them. Ironic, huh?” He led a small sad laugh out. “Because I’m the same coward who can’t give up on life. The one who is still holding onto it. My thoughts were that I’m completely alone. No one was there. No one is. No one will even though there were people around me. The one who I needed the most and still do is no longer here”. 

That went on for an hour and before he knew people were saying their ‘see you next week’ to him. 

Like the usual, he made his way to the supermarket on his way home after the appointment. His fridge was nearly empty since he didn’t like to eat at home anymore. Eating alone meant thinking about his situation and all he wanted was to push those thoughts away. It was never a good thing. 

After murmuring a quick ‘thank you’ to the cashier, while he was handing him his bag, he was done with his little grocery shopping –if you consider buying snacks as shopping-. He left was a bag dangling from his hand, making his way home.

He was deep down in his thoughts that he didn’t realise when his ass made a contact with the hard concrete of the side walk. He looked in both detractions to find the cause of his little, yet hurting accident; he saw the back of running figure with a hot pink hair on the other side of the street. He helped himself up and cursed the stranger, who didn’t even spare him an apology. People tend to be reckless these days. He told himself. 

The first two times Sehun was willing to let it go. People in the big cities were always busy, in hurry. He tired to justify it in the past month as the small accident kept repeating itself. He knew that his flaming ass could talk, it would curse him for every single time he fell on it.  
Also, he felt like the extra ordinary hair colour on the top of a certain stranger’s head was laughing and mocking him every time he fell. He didn’t get a chance to see this stranger’s evil face. He was not judgemental here at all but honestly who would dye their hair hot pink if not Satan himself? He reasoned. Neither did he get a chance of hearing a quick ‘sorry’. Adding to that, he may or may not spend few times over the past month picturing the face of the person who was literally a pain in his arse. 

Although he refused to acknowledge his thoughts, especially certain thought, he found himself, next time after his appointment, waiting outside the supermarket for catching clue of this certain stranger. 

Minutes later, the pink haired man passed past him running and before Sehun could stop himself, he started running after the man. 

“Wait” he screamed while crossing the street after him but it was in vain as the man didn’t turn to him.  
He watched the followed man entering a building without slowing down his path. He stopped for a second to read the sign on the front door ‘KIBO MODERN DANCE SCHOOL’ before he followed him again without hesitation. 

He found himself in what looked like a big reception area; in front of the door there was a long black wooden receptionist station, which was currently unoccupied. On ahead of it, there was a couple of comfortable appropriate leather chairs in light grey facing another couple of exactly the same looking couple of chairs for guests to use while waiting; between them there was a table that a made of steel white table holing magazines. The walls of the area was colored in cream painting except the wall behind the receptionist station was in dark brown bricks with a big wide window in the shape of half moon overlooking the busy street. Just by looking at the welcoming reception area which was elegantly designed, you could tell how well the work was going. 

At one side, the wall ended with a wide corridor. He found himself walking into it; observing the big practicing rooms through their glass wall, looking for a pink haired man. 

In one room there was a man in the centre; dancing, he assumed he was the instructor, and behind him there were few kids imitating his moves. 

The room after it, the same scene except they were adults not children, dancing quite well. 

In the last room, he found the pink haired stranger talking with a pretty woman who dressed like a secretary. He entered it. 

The two human beings stopped talking once they sensed his presence in front of them. 

“How can I help you, sir?” said the dressed like secretary woman, interrupting the staring -for seconds- game. 

“You!” he pointed with his finger at the man; completely ignoring her question, “You own me an apology”. 

The man, who Sehun had realised that he is really handsome; the hair color really suited him and made him look... hot. There was no way in the hell he looked like the devil Sehun had imagined him to be, looked at him or may he stared at him from head to toes; taking his appearance in. And maybe Sehun felt shy under his gaze. 

“Me? And for what do I own you this apology?” he smirked before he dismissed the standing woman between them with his hand.

“You have been bumping into me on the street for quite a month now. Sure, it happens all the time with people busy running around but it’s not usual that I got bump into by the same person every single time without even hearing him apologies, am I wrong?!” he was starting to fell slightly uncomfortable under the questioned male’s eyes.  
“I’ve got every damn right to start assuming that all of that is planned. I don’t believe in simple coincidences. Do you enjoy making me falling on my butt that much?” the sarcasm was clear in his voice. 

The man in question, whose gaze was unfazed, let out a chuckle. Then he dropped his head at the side to take a better look at Sehun’s mentioned ass. It was like he was checking him out. Sehun’s face was dusted by baby pink color. He felt shyness creeping into him. The tough Sehun, who runs a whole company and people respected him everywhere he went, is feeling shy because of a shameless hot stranger checking him out. He mentally slapped himself. 

“Maybe, I’m” he said before bursting into a deep laughter upon seeing Sehun’s frightened eyes. Sehun, who had his eyes wide open, was starting to realize how stupid he was for following a damn stranger who probably is a stalker. 

He began to slowly make his was to the door when a hand caught his wrist, he froze; “I’m joking. I swear” said the stranger, holding his aching stomach from the good laugh. “I’m not a stalker if you think I’m. I really never realised I bumped into anyone while making my way to here. I usually have a teaching class at this hour but I’m always late so I have to run” he explained slowly to Sehun, who seemed had calmed down a little.

He turned around to take a good look at the man behind him. “I’m Kai” the stranger greeted; holding a hand to Sehun. 

“Sehun” he shook his outstretched hand with a small smile.

“Nice to meet you, Sehun!” he smiled back. “Maybe I can make you a whole dancing show especially for you as an apology?” It looked like a simple ask for permission more than a statement to Sehun. “Also, I don’t have a class today”. 

He surprised himself when he sat at on corner in the dance room while Kai played music to dance on. He didn’t know the melody. 

Kai stand at the centre of the room, facing Sehun.  
As the music grew louder, one hand outstretched while the other was behind his back. It was like his raised hand was touching the flames of liberty before he leaned on the other hand and the opposite leg towards the floor. He kept the other leg straight as he was getting lower. 

Sehun scrutinised him. He couldn’t hear the world. Just him, Kai and the music in the background. 

Slowly, he lowered the raised hand as he leaned on his side, changing the pose of the straight leg into kneeling as the other leg copied the move. 

Then in a blink his changed the position, swaying his leg and kicking it in the opposite direction. 

Maintaining his weigh on his right side, he lifted his left hand. Straightening his left leg. 

In Sehun’s eyes, it was magic.

He drew a circle with his fingers on the air. With a fast move, he retracted his arms behind him as if they were pulling each other back, making his upper body wave as if it was flames of fire then he turned his weigh on his legs; kneeling.

Before he stood hot, eyes drunk on fire, in front of the awed man there. 

Kai ruled the show. 

To Sehun, he looked like he broke free. A mermaid tearing the surface of the ocean as he stood there, closing his eyes, trying to focus on his heavy breath. He realised that the smile didn’t leave Kai’s face although he was concentrating on his body moves.

He was shinning, like he was surrounded by millions of fireflies. 

Next time, he was going home. He found his thoughts full of certain a dancer with elegantly perfect moves who went by name ‘Kai’ and secretly wishing he would meet him although it would be quite possible. 

When he reached the supermarket, he found the dancer leaning against the wall by the door of it. 

Kai welcomed him with a smile along with a wave of his hand when he spotted him. “Hey, Sehun! I was waiting for you this time” he grinned.

Sehun wondered if this man is suffering from something or had hit his head because he couldn’t get him; one minute he was smiling like an innocent child seeing Christmas lights for the first time and another he was all smirking like he knew he was perfectly handsome, and please, don’t let him mention he danced like he was possessed. 

“What are you doing here? Don’t you have a class?” he willingly ignored the other’s greeting. 

“Yes, but I’ve something to ask you.” He seemed hesitated to Sehun’s eyes and if he didn’t see the reddened tip of his ears, he would think that his eyes were playing tricks on him because he didn’t think this man was the shy type at all. And after all, what was there to be shy about? 

“I’m asking you on a date” now, he knew what was there. 

It has been a week since Kai asked him out. A week of Chanyeol nagging on his head to go; like a mother nagging on her child to finish his homework or a grandma nagging on her grandson to finish his plate. That was how Chanyeol was; once he has something on his mind, he won’t stop until you literally do what he wanted. 

It’s not like Sehun hated the dancer or even the idea of going out with him. He was content although he refused to admit that even to himself. 

So by the time of the date, he found himself being dragged to the restaurant where their date was held by one and only Chanyeol; who left him with a simple ‘enjoy your little date’ and a wink before driving off. 

Sehun found himself on a busy street, in front of a ‘fish and chips’ restaurant with a neon sign says ‘Ahoy’. He smiled at the dancer’s weird choice of place. Not a bad weird but totally the opposite and somehow Sehun found it cute. 

He entered the place just to be greeted by a busy place like how the street outside was; groups of people sitting around wooden tall tables. Although it was crowded, he made his way peacefully to Kai who waved enthusiast once he spotted him. He -mentally- applauded to the interior designer. Also, he thanked -mentally- Kai for choosing the furthest table; far from the noise. 

“Hi” he greeted once he seated. 

“Hi! I hope you didn’t find trouble finding the place” he gave him a small cute smile. 

“No, not at all. I think it’s quite popular here so there was no trouble” he shook his head, making the other’s smile widen. 

“It’s the best restaurant when it comes to this dish” he said. “Yeah, it’s quite crowded now but it would get quitter soon”. 

“Oh, I see. You seem familiar with the place”. 

The waiter came to replace a set of couple of knife table and fork alone with napkins on the table, stopping Kai for replying. 

Once he wrote down their orders, he left; giving them an opportunity to continue their talk. 

“Yes, I’m their loyal customer” he laughed. “Since the high school”. 

The waiter appeared again with their orders. Sehun let Kai choose for him as he thought he knew the best.  
He sat down two standard serving plates of fried fish and chips with a slice of lemon and garnish of greenery along with their drinks; two glasses of mint lemon juice. 

The food looked eye pleasing. 

He didn’t regret asking Kai for choosing for him once he took his first bite from the fried fish. He could taste the butter and vinegar on it. It tasted so good, so soft on his tongue.

He didn’t expect the date would be this turn out this good. He found Kai an easy-going person, not like how he expected him to be. The truth is he thought that Kai would be arrogant and all cocky smiles but the mentioned man never was. He had his comforting smile on his face as Sehun was talking. 

He learnt that Kai is the owner of the dance school. He also learnt that he used to live in England for couple of years after he finished his studies here. But what surprised him more that Kai had studied business administration and dance was only his passion. 

“It was my dad’s wish” he said. “I’d to make it for him. Also, He promised me to let me do whatever I want once I finish college so I travelled for my passion, got better at dance then I came back”. 

“Wasn’t it hard to give up on what you studied for a passion?” he was curious.

“At first, yes but that was what I always wanted” he explained. “So, tell me about you, Sehun. I fell liking I’d all the talk” 

Sehun smiled at him, softly, but before he can speak the same waiter came to put the cold cans of beer they had ordered. 

Kai was right. The restaurant was quite now with a soft rhythm song playing at the back ground. It was easier this way for Sehun to talk about himself under the soft brown eyes of the man in front of him. 

Thirty minutes later, their date came to an end and they found themselves standing outside the closed restaurant. 

“I really had fun today. Truth is I didn’t expect I would be this good but I’m really glad I came” Sehun gave him his best half moon eyes smile. 

“Fuck, I wanna kiss you so bad”.

Kai didn’t realise he voiced his thoughts until a pair of small lips landed on his own. 

Kai let go of Sehun’s t-shirt, exposing his hard rose buds. He smirked and slowly with his cold fingers rubbed them. Then he pinched them before starting to twist them between his fingers. Sehun felt his insides growing hotter but before he could reach for Kai’s hair. The other man stopped making Sehun whine in protest. That lasted for thin minutes before he felt a tongue slicks teasingly his now rock-hard left nipple like it carefully tastes a fruit ready to be picked. The topping man soon after started biting and sucking on it; neglecting the right one which was crying for his full attention. Sehun squeezed it with his fingers while his other hand tangled itself in the other male’s hair. Sehun arched his back into Kai in pleasure. 

“Let me hear your moans, Sehun” he chuckled. “It’s just us here. Let me hear you, baby”. Not needing to be told twice Sehun let out his earnestness moans. 

Kai allowed some sexy noises out of his mouth. He gifted his nipple with another few licks. Sehun’s moans turned higher. He could fell Kai’s satisfied smile against his skin as he was giving his chest a couple of wet open kisses. He then rose, looked at the man under him in the eyes and smirked sinfully. Passion and lust were floating in his dark brown eyes. A little after, he went lower to allow his defined abs their fair share of kisses. Nonchalantly, Sehun felt his hand stroking his inner thighs up and down but as teasing as Kai these strokes stopped right at where he needed them the most. He allowed out a whimper. 

Sehun was a man of patience but right now with all this goddamn teasing and Kai’s uncaring humming his patience was growing thinner and thinner.  
“Just fucking put it in already” he growled and ripped the rest of Kai’s clothes off. He unbuckled his belt discarded his pants and boxers in one go, not caring if he sounded poor and needy. 

“Patience, baby. Patience” he song-singed during flipping Sehun on his stomach quickly. The white man let out a moan when his leaking with pre-come dick made a contact with the bed. 

“Fuck you” said Sehun, making Kai laugh while he was slowly with both of his hands opening the other’s ass cheeks. Sehun shivered when the cold air brushed his hole but sooner that fresh air was replaced with a tongue caressing his pink hole. Then Kai darted his tongue in and out. Dashing his walls. 

“Jesus! I’m going to die!” He winced as he pushed himself once more in Kai’s face, fucking himself on the tanned male’s tongue like he is riding it. He couldn’t take it anymore. If Kai wouldn’t hurry, he would welcome his first orgasm tonight. “Kai, Please” he screamed in ecstasy. 

To his surprise, finally, Kai decided to subject to his pleadings. He flipped him again on his back. He merely rose from the bed to search for the lubricant and condom to hover over Sehun again. 

Sehun welcomed him again with circling his wide shoulders with his long arms, bringing him down for a disparate kiss. He darted his tongue into the other’s wet cave exploring every each of it and fighting with his tongue. 

Kai pulled away and throw the rubber item to Sehun to land over his nose. As a sign of letting him do this job. In a miserable speed, Sehun raised a little to give his hardened cock few strokes and enroll the condom over it. Kai allowed a moan along side with a curse from deep down his chest when he did so then he cupped the little bottle of lube to coat his member with a generous amount and cover his fingers to smear all over Sehun’s swollen pink hole. 

With his hand, he centered his dick in front of Sehun’s entrance. Once the tip of the member touched it, both of them let out a cry of pleasure. He pushed the head in with a groan which Sehun’s velvety hole had welcomed with its warmth. 

“Move” Sehun ushered him as a sign of him ready to go the whole way. Kai took a hold of his left leg and nudged it up to Sehun’s stomach to get a better access to the other’s body before he started to thrust his length into him. 

Once he got his whole dick into Sehun, he stopped to take a better look at the other’s face. He was lying there; his eyes half closed and mouth slightly parted with no sign of discomfort only an expression of pure pleasure and bliss was written on his face. 

He allowed half of his length out of Sehun to start thrusting into him again hard; hitting the same bundle of nerves which Sehun chanted moans out of his pretty mouth every time he hit it. 

“Don’t” he half scolded half slapped Sehun’s hands away when he tried to his neglected cock between them. He raised Sehun’s hand over his head. “No touching, Hun” he said while his other hand was drawing slow sensual circles over Sehun’s hips. 

“Come with me” he said as he quickened his path while riding through his orgasm. 

Both of them lying there; spreading over the crumbled sheets of the bed, naked as how they were the day they were born, Sehun on his stomach with his hands spreading at each side of his body beside him Kai was leaning his upper part over his arm while his hand playing with Sehun’s black locks. 

“So tell me what happened?” he questioned, not breaking their lazy stares into each other’s eyes. Sehun didn’t have to pry further to know he meant his dead boyfriend with his question. 

“Well, he died in car accident. I was the one driving” he whispered like he was afraid of hearing himself; if that was possible, but he knew that Kai heard him; judging by his unsteady breath over his face. 

Kai didn’t say anything as he knew there was more coming. “We were so happy this day; had a nice day and all, but nothing lasted” he allowed a tear down his face. 

“It’s okay, Sehun. You don’t have to continue” Kai reassured him but nevertheless he continued as if he didn’t hear him, “I can’t forgive myself. I left him alone facing death. He didn’t deserve this”.

Kai scooted closer as he hugged the trembling man in front of him; leaving no space for air between their bodies. He kept repeating ‘it’s not your fault’ to the other male. Perhaps the fragile man in his arms would listen. 

This night, Sehun fall asleep with Kai’s arms involving his frame; telling himself that maybe there would be another chance waiting for him down the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for making things clear. Sehun hadn't fully moved on. Maybe he wouldn't ever even if he fell in love with Kai. It's hard to completely fall out of love with a dead person, don't you think?! But there is always hope. Maybe or maybe not Kai was his hope, you decide!!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sepicyin)
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/sepicyin)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
